Jealousy and Vengence
by Koibito
Summary: A sorta-kinda-not really self insertion fic of my and my pal, Kat (*~Katriana~* on here), in which a character *wink* or two *wink wink* has a mad crush on Darien, so they, um, kidnap him.*ducks as Mamo-bashers throw stuff at her* r/r, peeps!


    
  
Fury looked angrily at Bliss. Bliss was staring at her stolen picture of Darien-her and   
Fury's ultimate crush. "You know, one of us is gonna get him...and its not gonna be you" said Fury "Whatever. Who cares who gets him, as long its not that pathetic Serena" replied Bliss. Kai entered the room. "Hi Fury. How is your day?" he asked. "Displeasing. I broke two of my nails and my hair is just horrible" she replied. Kai looked at her weirdly and then she laughed and said "Im just kidding. Im not that ditzy. My day has gone quite well. How about you?". A frown appeared over his face and he said "I tried to get rid of....Darien. But was completely unsuccessful". "What! How could you try and kill Darien!" Bliss screamed, along with Fury glaring wildly at him. "Im sorry, but all you girls do is fret over him all day when have business to attend to" Kai replied. Fury pulled out her long gleaming sword." Enough!", Dax yelled, "All of you. have made an oath to protect and defend your fellow fairies, not fight against them. Now you are like brothers and sisters to me and I don't want to see you squabble over something petty like a mortal. Now come, we have some company awaiting us." Bliss, Fury, and Kai followed Dax to the chamber where a women cloaked in black waited. "Hello. I'd like to know what this is all about, you said you had something important to show us" said Dax "Yes...it is the key to destroying the Sailor Scouts". "We're interested" said Bliss curiously. She pulled out a staff from underneath her cloak and handed it to Bliss. "This has an amazing power. It has many uses. It can stop any attack , disable any enemy, and blast away anything. It also has many untold powers at which only a certain individual can use. I hope its more use to you than you than me. It now belongs to you Bliss. Goodbye" and with that she vanished. "Why should you get it?" Fury asked. "Because I'm the responsible one" Bliss replied. Fury stuck and her tongue and then mumbled a swear to herself. "Can we go somewhere...I wanna try it out?" asked Bliss. "Yes...Lets go".  
~  
They dissapparated to the center of Crystal city where they ran into the Sailor Scouts.  
" I was hoping we would run into you" said Fury. "Your gonna be moondusted!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Oh that is SO last year. Why don't you come up with something more frightening that moondusted. It doesn't scare anyone" Bliss said sarcastically. She held up the staff and aimed its blue crystal ball at Sailor Moon. "Ohhhh, were so frightened" yelled Sailor Jupiter. Bliss fired at Sailor Moon and sent her hurling backwards. Darien suddenly appeared. "Its about time" yelled Sailor Mars. He ran to Sailor Moon.. "What have you done to her?" he screamed but Bliss and fury were to busy drooling to answer. Darien ran at Fury but Kai ran in front of her an thrust his sword into Darien's stomach. "No!" Bliss and Fury screamed along with the Scouts. Bliss caught him from falling and disapparated back to their lair. Fury, Dax, and Kai went back too. "How could you? How could you do something like that? I can't believe you did that. I HATE YOU!" screamed Bliss. She laid him on the floor and tried to heal his wounds. "No...come on...don't die" Fury cried. They laid their hands on the gaping wound and used their powers to partially healed it. "What are we gonna do with him?" Bliss asked. "I guess we could just keep him here" Fury suggested. "I don't think he would stay when he gets stronger...how would we keep him here?" Bliss asked. "I'll lock him up in the tower once he is well...I don't like the idea of him being here but I'd do anything for you girls" Dax said. "Thank you!" squealed Bliss. Kai was furious. He hated how much Fury loved Darien. He worshipped the ground she walked on, but she never returned his love. "Come with me Kai" said Dax. "What you did was uncalled for. We are trying to destroy the scouts, not Darien. You are supposed to protect Fury and Bliss" said Dax. "I was. He was going to attack Fury and I stopped him" replied Kai. "No. You could have stopped him without harming him" he replied. Kai, filled with anger, disappeared in cloud of blue smoke. Bliss and Fury made a place for Darien to rest. "He is so beautiful. Why cant we have him. It's just not fair" said Fury as she ran her fingers through his smooth black hair. "Maybe we could talk him into leaving Serena and joining us" Bliss suggested. "Ya...sure. Like he would leave her. They've been together forever. How are we ever going even make him consider it?" Fury replied. "I'll make him stay. I'll make him an offer he can't refuse" Bliss said and she fluttered back to her room.  
~  
"We gotta get Darien back. I can't believe we let this happen. I hope he is all right" whined Serena. "Don't worry. We will. Were not gonna let anything happen to him or you. We'll find a way to get him back" Mina replied.  
~  
Bliss stood in front of a large shelf full of potions. She contemplated which one to take. She picked up a small vile of red liquid marked Amour. "This will do it" she whispered. She flew over to the wizards table and said "how much is this?" He looked up at her and replied "this is a very dangerous potion. Are you sure.." he was s interrupted by her, "I said how much?" The devilish smile disappeared from his face and he said "$120". "That much for a bottle of love? This world sucks" she said. She paid the old wizard and left with the bottle in hand. She snuck her way back inside the lair. She quietly made her way to where Darien slept. Fury had fell asleep on the floor. Bliss stepped over to the bed and pulled the bottle out of her pocket. She took off the lid and poured it into his mouth. A flush of red came over his face. His pale blue eyes opened. ""Hi" he said with a tremendous smile on his face. "How do you feel?" Bliss whispered. "I have some pain in my stomach but otherwise Im fine" he replied. Bliss was watching him, trying to see if the potion worked. "Do you remember Serena?" she asked. "Who is Serena?" he replied. "Nevermind" she replied happily. "You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen," Darien sighed, "when I woke and saw you I thought I had died and gone to heaven". Bliss couldn't help but smile. It worked! she thought. "Who are you....and Who am I?" he asked kindly. She thought about what she was going to say very carefully.  
"You are Prince Darien and I am your lover Bliss. You were hurt badly in an accident and I've stayed by your side until you awoke".  
"Who is that?" he asked. Bliss looked at Fury hatefully and said "That is my friend Fury. She stayed with you today while I ran some errands". "Oh. What are your wings for?" he asked. "Im a fairy...so is Fury and my two friends Dax and Kai". Darien looked at her oddly and said "What kind of accident was I in?" he asked. She began to panic. She didn't wanna tell him what really happened. "Ummm.....We were in a fight with the Sailor Scouts and one of them stabbed you" she said. "Who are they?" he asked. "They are some really mean chicks who like to beat on people...especially us. But they usually can't beat us" she said. Fury suddenly woke up. "Oh my god, your awake!" she screamed. Bliss grabbed fury and pulled her out of the room. "I did something very bad" said Bliss. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed Fury. Bliss paused for a moment and then said "I gave him a potion to make him fall in love with me" Bliss said. Fury looked at her in awe. "I can't believe you'd do that. Did it work?" Fury said. "Ya...it worked. He doesn't even remember the Sailor scouts or Serena. He thinks that they were the ones that hurt him. You have to go tell Dax and Kai everything so that they don't blow this thing. I managed to convince Darien that we're together. Hurry. Go tell them quick before they come in here and start asking questions" Bliss Said. Fury stood still for a few seconds then bolted down the hall. Bliss went back into the room. "What was that all about?" he asked. "Oh nothing. You should get some rest. I'll come back later" she said as she flew out of the room.  
~   
"Amy..have you figured out where they are hiding yet?" Serena asked impatiently. "No. It will be quite a while before I get a lock on them" said Amy. Mina and Lita were arguing over what to do with the Fairies. "I think we should just kill them. I mean they don't do any good...why keep them around?" said Lita. "We can't kill them. That's wrong. Just because they don't do any good doesn't mean they deserve to die" exclaimed Mina." We'll do whatever we have to get Darien back. Even if it means we have to kill them" said rae. Amara and Michelle walked in. "Any luck?" Amara asked. "No. Not yet at least" said Lita. Serena paced around the room. "I can't stand this any longer! Im going to find him myself!" she screamed and she ran out the door. "She is never gonna find him" Amara said.  
~   
Bliss sat silently staring at Darien. He woke up. "Hey" he said. "Hi. How are you feeling?" she asked. "A lot better" he said. "Are you up to doing anything today?" she asked. "Like what?" he asked. "We can just go out somewhere. It doesn't matter to me where we go" she replied. "Sure.  
Im feeling good enough to go out" he said. Darien got out of bed and walked confidently towards the door. "See. I told you I'm fine" he exclaimed. They walked to the door to leave when Dax appeared in the room. "Where do you think you are going?" he said. "Out" Bliss replied. "Where exactly are you going?" he repeated. "Thats none of your business. Leave us alone" she said and they walked out the door. Fury appeared. "I don't trust her. She gave him that potion behind our backs. She might do something else drastic. You have to put an end to this Dax. I know I sound jealous but she is just getting herself into a web of lies" said Fury. "I know. But she convinced him that this is his life and it could seriously mess him up to tell him that it's all just a big fabrication" said Dax. "I know that. That's why I came up with a plan. We can give him a potion to give back his memories and not love Bliss anymore" suggested Fury. "You mean you would rather have him with Serena than with Bliss?" said Dax suspiciously. "Well...I guess. He deserves a good, real life. Not this fake life. Honestly I can't stand him being with her. She doesn't deserve him" replied Fury. "Ok.We will carry out with that plan although it is betraying Bliss" said Dax.  
  
Bliss and Darien walked for a few hours through the empty streets until they came to the bridge that led out of Crystal city. "I can't believe we walked all this way. I didn't even realize where we were going" said Bliss who stared into the rippling cerulean water. "If I was stabbed in the stomach...why don't I remember anything?" he asked. Bliss hesitated for a moment and then said "When you fell to the ground you hit your head and suffered from severe head trauma. It's kind of a miracle you survived such a fall" she said, proud of the lie she had so quickly came up with. "Oh" he replied. They were looking up at the sky, staring at the stars when a voice appeared behind them. " Darien?" she said. It was Serena. Bliss instantaneously turned around. "Excuse me....do I know you?" Darien asked. "Darien...whats wrong with you?" Serena asked. "Do I know her?" he asked Bliss. "No. She's just some girl. Lets go" replied Bliss. "YOU! You did something to him. Why doesn't he remember me?" Serena cried. Bliss grabbed a hold of Darien and disapparated. "DARIEN!" she screamed into the night.  
~  
"We should go look for her. She has been gone for an awful long time" said Amy. "Don't worry about her. Im sure she will turn up soon" said Trista who had recently come back from a trip to Europe. "What do you know? You have been gone for three months! You have no idea about anything that has happened except for what you have assumed!" screamed Mina. Serena came bursting through the door, tears streaming down her face. "What happened?" asked Lita. "Da..Da Darien. I saw him" she sobbed. "Where?" said Mina. "He was on the bridge with Bliss. He had no clue who I was" she replied. Mina put her arm around Serena and walked her to the couch. "Don't worry. We found out where they are. We are going to find him and fix everything" Amara said."They are only a few miles from the woods" said Amy. They set out immediately. Dax, Kai, and Fury set their trap. When Bliss and Darien came through the door a blast from Bliss's staff was shot, knocking them both unconscious. "She was right. This thing does give you a rush" exclaimed Fury. Dax and Kai tied them both up. "Wheres the potion?" asked Dax. Fury held it up. "I have it" she replied. She walked over to Darien and poured it in his mouth. A shiver went through his body. Bliss awakened. "What did you do to him?" she asked angrily. " A memory replacing potion. We decided that you can't keep doing what you were doing to him" said Kai who had been strangely quiet the last few days. "NO! You've ruined everything! I can't believe you did this. Especially you Dax. You were the one who always talked about never betraying your friends. You're a traitor!" she screamed. "Im sorry Bliss but we had to" said Dax. Bliss began to cry. Darien suddenly awoke. "Where am I?" he asked. The Scouts suddenly burst through the door. "Thats just what we need, the Sailor twits. Do any of our plans ever go right?" asked Fury. "You're going down!" said rae as she blasted Fury to the ground. "FURY!" cried Kai who ran to her. Darien had managed to untie himself and rushed over to Sailor Moon. "Are you ok? The last thing I remember is seeing you get hurt" he said. "You mean you remember me?" she asked. "Of course. How could I Forget you?" he said. Bliss glared at Serena and them attacked her from behind. She pushed her to the ground. "You can't have him!" Bliss screamed. She kept beating her with all her might until Darien pulled Bliss off Serena. Fury was taking on Mars, Jupiter, and Pluto while Dax and Kai took on Uranus, Mercury, and Venus. "We can't last much longer!" yelled Kai. Fury was beaten to ground , blow by blow. Bliss was making her way towards the door when she spotted her staff. She crawled towards it. When she finally had it in hand she held it up in the air. She mumbled a few words to herself and within seconds they were all in a mystical yet unearthly place. "What just happened?" Jupiter shouted. It was slightly dark. The ground beneath them was a dark turquoise and there were weird formations towering all around them. "Where are we?" asked Sailor Moon. "We are in the Fairy realm," said Dax, "although I do not know why". "I brought us here, "said Bliss who was floating atop one of the formations, "I figured putting us in our own environment would even the odds up a little considering we do no have all our powers in your Earth realm". An evil smile appeared over Dax's face as he brought his hands together. A small crimson mist emanated between his hands. He shouted "GO!" and the crimson mist enveloped everyone except for the Fairies. "What the hell is that?" Michelle screamed seconds before she collapsed with the others. Bliss floated down to where Kai, Dax ,and Fury were standing. "What now" Fury whined. "I am royally pissed and you are all gonna pay for betraying me" Bliss said. "You don't understand Bliss."We did this because what you were doing was wrong and we couldn't let you carry on and possibly someday get hurt because of it" said Dax. "You could have told me. You didn't have to go behind my back and do it. You said that we were supposed to be there for eachother and possibly die for eachother. But hurting me like you did wasn't a good thing, because Im a vengeful frenzy of rage and You've finally drove to the point of ventilating all that rage. Cower at my wrath" Bliss said heartlessly. "And by the way, thanks for taking care of the twits" Bliss said. She held up her staff and shackles appeared around their arms and feet. "Please don't do this," Fury pleaded, "You can't do this to us". " The hell I can't! " Bliss said as she slapped Fury across the face. "I command you to stop Bliss" yelled Dax. "Excuse me? No one commands me to do anything. If I were you I would keep my mouth shut" Bliss replied. She stepped up to Fury and pulled her sword out of her belt. "I've always wanted one of these" she said. She stole Kai's dagger and Dax's spear. "Im still debating whether to revive one of those Sailor Scouts to destroy or to do it myself" said Bliss. "Please...don't do this. Bliss, you are our friend and we didn't mean to hurt you, please" pleaded Fury. Bliss turned to Fury. "You'll be the first. Im going to kill you with your own sword...it's kinda poetic don't ya think" Bliss replied with a smile on her face. She raised the shimmering sword above her head, ready to strike. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Sailor Venus screamed from behind her. Bliss turned around to see all the Scouts conscious again. "NO!" she screamed as she was surrounded by the blast that Venus had sent. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury screamed. Bliss now couldn't see anything. "NO! This can't happen!" she screamed.The scouts had overheard what had happened and realized that it was just Bliss they needed to abolish. Neptune and Uranus removed the shackles from the captive Fairies. "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" screamed Sailor Mars. The flames enveloped Bliss. "AAAAAA!" Bliss screamed in pain. There was a sudden flash of emerald light. A transcendent being stood before everyone. "This must stop. This battle is not meant to happen. Bliss's extreme vindictiveness has been caused by the presence of the staff she was given. Destroy it and all will be normal again. Sailor Moon....you must heal her with your scepter after the staff is destroyed" said the being as he disappeared from sight. "What?" said Mars. "We have to destroy the staff! Hurry, get it before Bliss realizes what happening!" said Pluto. "How do we destroy it?" asked Jupiter. "Let me try" said Uranus. She stood towards the staff and screamed "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" she screamed. A quake of energy went sweeping over the ground towards the staff. When it reached the staff there was a colossal explosion, sending them all to the ground. "No...why did you destroy it" Bliss whimpered. "Do it now Serena" whispered Darien.Serena pulled out her scepter and yelled "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" A surge of electricity went through Bliss. All of sudden the environment around them vanished and they were back at the Fairies lair. The room was silent for many moments. "Im sorry Darien" said Bliss softly. "He doesn't remember anything" said Fury. "Oh...ya. I forgot you gave him that potion. Do you forgive me for trying to kill you?" Bliss asked. "Sure. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't. And besides, it was the staff that was making you wanna do it" said Fury. Darien and Serena clung to eachother. "Thank god your back to normal" she whispered. "Ya. Lets get out of here" he said. Serena, Darien and all the scouts made their way to the door. "Lets just hope we never have to go through that again" said Jupiter. Kai approached Fury and said "Will you be my sweetheart?" he asked shyly. Fury looked at him and paused for a second. "Aw what the hell" she said and she threw her arms around him. "Everyone has a happy ending but me" Bliss said downheartedly. "Well at least they didn't kill you....I mean it's better than no ending at all" Dax said back. "I guess so" she replied back.  
~  
  
Everyone went back to Darien's apartment. "Im still confused about everything. That guy said that the reason Bliss was trying to kill everyone was the staff but she was trying to get rid of us way before she got that staff so why did we let the fairies get away it?" said Mina. "Im not quite sure why. But Serena did use her healing power so it could have had some effect" said Trista. "Darien....do you remember anything that happened before you realized where you were?" asked Serena. "All I remember is a weird taste in my mouth. What really happened to me?" Darien replied. "Im guessing the taste was from the potion Bliss gave you to make you forget Serena and fall in love with her. Sometime after that Serena saw you with her and told us. We decided to come get you back but I guess the other Fairies had already given you something to remember everything. Thats how that hole pointless battle started" said rae. "And it was all over me. How interesting" he replied. "Don't get to excited...we don't like you that much!" laughed Lita. "That was so funny" he replied sarcastically. "Im just glad we got through it....although we have been through worse" said rae. Soon they would be facing the biggest battle of their lives.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
